One human girl
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: Bella Jasper brother sister bonding. Jasper comes home from hunting to find Bella hurt and upset they both comfort one another One shot with possible sequel


**Ok i know this has been done before but i hope you like it possible sequel if people ask for one ENJOY!**

I walked at human pace towards the house It was sunny today so no one was able to go to work or school and the whole family had used the chance to go on an overnight hunting trip. I should be with them I knew I should but ever since we had returned to forks I had found myself alone more times than I care to count. Alice had been oddly cheery when I had told her I would be returning home she normally tried to stop my self-exclusion but today she had all but pushed me to come home. As I reached the back door a strange wave of emotions hit. Self-doubt pain both emotional and physical and security, I knew instantly that the emotions belong to Bella only she could supress her emotions to such a level that I found it hard to tell just exactly what she was feeling even now when she didn't know I was here she was quieting them as best she could. Her scent hit me and I followed it into the living room. The sight before had a strange effect on me Bella was huddled on the couch holding her wrist there was a scrape on her cheek and she had tears running down her face. I suddenly felt very protective of my brother's human girlfriend. It's not that I have never felt protective of her I had when James had hunted her I had felt the need to protect her but that was more for Alice than Bella and then there was her ill-fated birthday party and Edward asking us to leave her I had agreed that she had needed protecting from us but since we had returned I had done my best to stay away sure that I would frighten her and Edward had agreed I stay away, but here seeing her crying and hurt I felt the urge to protect her to tell her everything would be ok before I even realised I had stepped further in the room and spoke.

"Bella?" She jumped and a wave of fear washed over and I regretted making myself known I should have called one of the others but the fear quietened and was replaced with doubt and worry.

"Jasper I'm sorry for just coming in but I didn't know where else to go, I'll leave sorry…" she babbled I realised then her worry and doubt was of being found in the house alone

"Bella its ok you are always welcome here please stay." I knew it was dangerous that I should send her away tell her to go home to her dad safe away from me there was no one to save her if I was to slip. But I wanted to make her feel welcome here.

"Really?" I nodded my eye darted to her wrist.

"What happened?" she pulled her wrist closer

"I fell" I knew she was lying she was a terrible liar.

"Come on let me take a look" Her eyes widened in shock and I was surprised she didn't feel any fear as I approached and led her back to the couch. I sat on the table in front of her and offered my hand "May I?" She nodded giving me her injured hand

"You know medicine" She stated it as a fact not a question I knew from the many times Carlisle had examined her when she was injured it went better with talking so I decided to tell her a little bit about myself.

"When I first joined the family I was amazed that Carlisle could be a doctor I studied at medical school but with my control I never got to practice I currently hold a degree in Physical fitness General practice Oncology and Phycology"

"Wow that amazing" She winced as I pressed on the swollen area I could clearly feel that she didn't have a break or fracture.

"It's a bad sprain I need to put a support on it" She nodded I moved at vampire speed to get the bandage and returned to Bella and started to wrap her wrist. I looked at the scrape on her cheek and noticed that it was actually quite dirty "I need to clean that"

"I can do it" Bella said but I smiled

"I know but I can do it faster and you have quite a bit of dirt in that scrape I need to make sure it is all out before you get an infection." When I was back to sitting in front of her and alcohol swap in hand "This may sting a little"

"SO what made you study phycology and oncology?" She asked curiosity overwhelming all other emotions.

"Well actually the Oncology was a phase I wanted to understand it Cancer fascinated me even when I was drinking human blood people with cancer smelled different tasted different. I wanted to understand why it did that when so many other diseases don't."

"Did you find the answer?"

"No I slipped up soon after obtaining my degree and never went back" I expected fear waiting for her to flinch back to move away from the monster sat in front of her but I was ever surprised when she reached out with her good hand and placed it on my knee. Her emotions were filled with sympathy and compassion then curiosity.

"Jasper you don't have to answer me but will you tell me what happened" I froze and stared at her she became worried "I'm sorry I just…"

"It's ok Bella Edward won't be happy but I'll tell you but let me finish cleaning your face" She nodded when I was done the scrape was pink and clean Bella took of her jacket and sat back as I went to the kitchen to get her a drink thankfully Esme had shown us all bar Rosalie who refused to learn anything to help care for Bella Bella had asked for hot chocolate and I used my vampire speed to do it five minutes later we were sat on opposite side of the couch Bella with a hot chocolate in her good hand her legs crossed in front of her as she faced me. "So what would you like me tell you"

"Whatever you want to share" I nodded I decided I would tell it to her all until she asked me to stop

"We had been with the Cullen's ten years I had slipped up before but not in five years maybe I got to comfortable maybe I was just looking a reason to slip but I hadn't hunted in over a week back then I hunted every few days but that week I didn't. Emmet and Edward knew I needed to hunt so they dragged me out with them one afternoon there was a herd of dear we all decided to take them down we had just lunged when the wind changed the scent it brought with it was amazing before I knew it I was after it Edward and Emmett managed to regain some control to try and stop me but I was already gone and by the time they reached me all that was left was to help cover the death." I paused Bella was still curious and didn't seem frightened so I continued "My Victim was an man he was a father and husband he was 32 years old when I killed him I remember the fear he felt the pain and worse of all the acceptance he was going to die. We made it look like a bear attack and then when the news died down we moved." I took a deep breath and chanced a look at he3r she was looking at the hot chocolate biting her lip in deep thought

"Jasper" she finally said "Can I ask you something" I nodded "Since you came to the Cullen's when you've slipped up have you ever been alone" I tilted my head at her as I thought about her question.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well you said you were hunting with Edward and Emmet so was it always like that I mean were you ever hunting alone or out alone when you slipped up?" I sat back and thought with my perfect memory I recalled every slip pushing the guilt aside to answer the question

"No I was never alone we all agreed it was too dangerous for me to hunt alone that at least if I hunted with someone they had a chance of stopping me" I felt like I was missing something "Why do you ask"

"It's just something I have been thinking about since my birthday" She winced slightly as did before she could continue I had to apologise

"Bella I want you to know just how incredibly sorry I am about attacking you I should have hunted should of taken some precaution." She smiled then

"There is nothing to forgive Jasper"

"Bella I attacked you everyone else managed to keep themselves in check even Edward and you are his singer."

"I know, that's where my theory comes in Jasper you're an empath right" I nodded unsure of where she was going with this "Tell me you i was knew thirsty how?" I laughed

"I could sence it hunger thirst are primal emotion we all have it" I answered

"You still don't see what I am saying do you?" I shook my head "Jasper my birthday party none of you had hunted you were all thirsty when I cut myself everyone was thirsty."

"And they all managed to control themselves"

"Yes but do you mind telling me what everyone was feeling?"

"There were lots of emotions Bella Joy happiness boredom from rose frustration from Edward he was upset he wasn't allowed to buy you anything."

"And thirst" My eyes widened as realisation hit "I've thought about it a lot I wanted to tell you but you were avoiding me, you said it yourself you sense thirst and hunger on my birthday you sensed everyone's thirst not just your own, everyone was able to gain control because they only had their own thirst to deal with you had everyone's Jasper." I was shaking my head "I mean you just managed to clean an open wound that had bled tell me are you thirsty do you feel an overwhelming urge to drink my blood because your quite relaxed and your breathing normally." She was right I was breathing normally and my thirst was very much under control in fact her scent barely registered a burn in the back of my throat without thinking I was hugging her I felt as she was taken by surprise and also as hot chocolate spilled down my back but I didn't care she hugged me back even as I felt her warm body against my own felt her heart beating I had never felt so in control.

"Thank you Bella" I said as I pulled away She blushed

"Your welcome Jasper and sorry about the hot chocolate" I laughed

"It's ok I'm going to go change" I ran up the stairs before she could answer I stood in the middle of the wardrobe and let the truth sink in I analysed every slip up since joining the Cullens with new eyes my emotions and the ones of the those around me. As I changed and went down stairs I was filled with a new hope I had been looking at the problem in the wrong way for years and it had taken a human to put me straight I needed to control my ability as well as my thirst and for the first time since joining the family and committing to the lifestyle I felt like I could succeed I knew it would not be easy that I may still slip up but knowing that others thirst was a factor at least gave me a chance of controlling myself. As I entered the living room I had made the decision to help Bella the way she had helped me she had been upset when she had come here and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

She smiled at me as I sat back down I sat a little closer than before but she didn't seem to mind.

"Bella I am going to ask you something and I want you to be honest" She was hesitant but finally nodded "Bella how did you hurt your wrist" She was hesitant again I wanted to use my ability to help her but after how she had helped me earlier I wanted her to trust me on her own. Tears welled up her in her eyes and she bit her lip

"I was pushed" I supressed the growl and anger that came at hearing such a thing I kept my voice calm as I asked her who it was "Lauren and Jessica" I couldn't keep the growl in and she looked at me shocked I placed my hand on hers to reassure her.

"Why did they push you" She looked away and she felt ashamed

"They've been saying things and doing things since after you guys left, I thought they stopped when you came back but the first sunny day they started again only worse." I didn't say anything as tears spilled from her eyes I handed her a tissue and she took it "The first sunny day they you had all left me again that didn't take long for you to be reminded what a waste of space I am" With that I had moved to pull her into my lap as her emotions told me that she believed them.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are not a waste of space everyone in this family loves and cherishes you and we are never leaving you again." She cried then sobbing as she held onto me with all her strength. When she finally calmed I decided to ask about the pushing "Have they ever physically hurt you before" she nodded.

"Yeah before you came back they would push me and hit me in gym it was worse but sometimes they would corner me after school. Since you came back they want me to break up with Edward they said I didn't deserve him that he should be with one of them. They cornered me after school today and pushed me over and kicked me they said that I was a worthless fat cow and should go kill myself." I hugged her closer growling slightly. I made a promise to make those girls pay.

"Bella why didn't you tell us?" she froze and by her emotions I knew her answer "You thought we would agree?"

"Well not so much agree but I thought if I told you how it was getting to me you would see how weak I am I just wanted to be strong like everyone else in your family." Her voice was quiet

"Bella you are one of the strongest people I know you have face faced dangers that would have most cowering under their covers praying they weren't real" She gave me a small smile.

"I knew you were all out but Charlie's away and I feel safe here." I smiled at her glad that she felt safe here "Jasper you said everyone loves me does that include you and Rosalie"

"Well Rosalie she does love you but she won't allow herself to accept it because accepting it means that she has to accept your decision and she just isn't ready for that" Bella nodded "And me I couldn't wish for a better Baby sister" she laughed

"And I couldn't wish for a better big brother but don't tell Emmett I said that" We both laughed and the troubles of the day seemed to wash away at least just for a bit.

It was getting late and Bella had been fighting sleep for over an hour the others were not due back till the early hours.

"Bella why are you fighting sleep" We had talked a lot in the last few hours nothing important I had told her why I had studied phycology and she had asked me questions about my past ones I had gladly answered finally able to see it in a new light. She had not wanted to talk about the bullying but I had explained that she would need to talk about it and most likely it would involve everyone she had agreed but she had asked me to explain what had been going on to the others.

"It's just…" She paused "I have nightmares and they only stop when Edward is here holding me" we were quiet for a moment

"Would you like me to try holding you?" She hesitated

"Are you sure you wouldn't be uncomfortable?" I laughed

"I am sure and I promise if you start having a nightmare I will wake you up and we can wait for Edward" she nodded

And that's how I ended up with Bella hugging my arm close sleeping what I understood to be peacefully. I knew Bella spoke in her sleep she had slept over enough but it was a surprise when my name passed her lips

"Jasssperr?"

"Yes Bella" I knew she was asleep

"Love you" I chuckled

"I love you too little sis"

The others arrived home at nearly everyone bar Edward and Alice were filled with surprise to find me lying on the bed with Bella I had been reading to Bella Wurthing heights trying desperately to try and understand why she liked it. _What did Alice see?_ I thought as Edward entered he was on the other side of Bella in a second her body instinctively went to him I was about to move from the bed when her hand refused to let go of my arm

"Guess you're stuck here" Edward chuckled he seemed relaxed with me being so close "She showed me everything I can't believe that none of us thought about it." I nodded "Alice is telling the others about the bullying" I could sense the anger he was trying to control

"We'll deal with them Edward but we have to think of a way to get back at them that won't kill them" Edward chuckled darkly

"I am sure we can think of something. I just wish she had told us."

"She was scared, scared we would think her weak scared that we would agree with them" After a little while the rest of family entered Alice perched herself on the corner of the bed next to my head "Thank you Alice" I told her she smiled and kissed me

"Even I didn't see what exactly she was going to say I just thought she was going to tell you she didn't blame you." I laughed

"Jasper" I looked up at Carlisle the leader of this family "I wanted to apologise for years we have treated you unfairly, we thought that it was simply that this life style was harder for you than the others that your thirst was just greater, none of us even considered that own thirst could effect you and for that I am sorry."

"You don't have to Apologize Carlisle I didn't even think of it myself it took Bella and her ability to see things people simply don't see." We all looked at the girl who was still fast asleep with awe "And now that I know I can work on dealing with it, but I can deal with that later for now we need to focus on Bella and how she is feeling and how those children are making her feel."

"And we will." We all looked at Rosalie surprised but I felt the change in her emotions she was finally starting to allow herself to love Bella. We all stayed in the room waiting for Bella awake and I had never felt so complete and so at home than I did now and for the first time in a very long time I had hope that I could do better be better all thanks to one human girl.


End file.
